Charlie's Angels
by Emily-Masen
Summary: Bella, her friends, and their brothers are on a mission to find and capture a drug dealer. What happens when love finds its way into the lives of the detectives? Rated M for language & Lemons. B/E; R/EM; A/J Drabble fic.
1. New Mission

***waves* Hello FFn Readers! Nice to see y'all again. I just had this little idea flying around in my head and I just -had- to get it out and on to this amazing site! I hope you all like this story, though this is and maybe the next chapter may be boring to you all. Don't worry, it's gonna get better (;**

**Enjoy!**

"What the fuck Rose?" I growled. "I don't understand why you fucking called me at this hour."

"Listen bitch," she snapped, "I don't want to be here as much as you do, so shut the fuck up and stop complaining."

"Can both of you shut the fuck up?" Alice yelled before a loud thump reverberated around the room and her head was on the desk.

We were in my father's office; Rose had called me at one in the morning, for God knows what. My dad, Charlie, was the Chief of Police, here in Seattle. My best friends, Alice and Rosalie, and I were his best detectives. We were always praised for our work. I wondered what type of mission he would send us on now.

Charlie came in with a large cup of coffee. "Morning angels," he said as he grinned.

The girls and I rolled our eyes at the old nickname. Everyone at the station had started calling us that after our first kick-ass mission. I couldn't lie though, we really did know how to kick someone's ass.

"Dad," I grumbled, "Why are we here and not home, sleeping?"

Alice and Rose nodded in agreement, their eyes drooping.

"Because girls, I have a new mission for you."

We were all suddenly alert.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"There's this guy, James. We hear he's been selling drugs to people in the town. I want you three to go down there and check it out."

Alice voiced my thoughts. "Down there, where?"

Charlie looked at me. "Forks."

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Everyone knew why I hated Forks. My mother had left Charlie and I there, when I was just fourteen years old. That was ten years ago and I still hate the place.

"What are we doing?" Rose asked.

"You three, are moving up there. I've arranged a house for you to live in, and three other detectives will be joining you. You will be a next door neighbor to James and you will not reveal yourselves to anyone."

I rolled my eyes at that. We knew better than to reveal ourselves when we were undercover. That would just be horrible if it were to end up in a newspaper.

"Now I'd suggest you three head home and start packing. You leave this evening."

"Wait," Rose interrupted, "who are the three detectives?"

Charlie just grinned. "You'll see. Oh, and girls; you will not use your current names. Bella, your new name will be Elizabeth Cullen. Alice, yours is Mary Hale; Rose, you are Lily Swan."

He then gave us each a cellphone. "These are to only contact each other, me, and the other detectives. No one else."

We nodded and left.

"Well, now I can't sleep." Alice pouted.

"Go home and pack," I told her.

"I'm going to sleep," Rose said and yawned.

"I don't think I can sleep right now, either. I'm gonna go pack and then pass the fuck out." I yawned.

"Me too," Alice said before she hopped into her Porsche. "See ya'll later."

**Any Thoughts? (:**


	2. Red Lobster

***grins and waves* Hey y'all ! I'd like to know how the first chapter went, so if you wouldn't mind sending a review, I'd greatly appreciate it. Anyways ! Lemme warn ya, this chapter is also kinda boring, with lots of swearing (; What can I say? The girls love to curse !**

**Enjoy!**

Rose nodded to me before she got into her BMW and drove out. I took my time as I walked to my own BMW M3. I pulled out of the parking lot and slowly drove home. Once I got to my house, I went down to the basement and grabbed some cardboard boxes and my suitcases.

I started packing my clothes and accessories, then my toiletries and anything else I would need. Once my house was completely bare, aside from the furniture and ornaments, I flopped, face-down, on my bed and passed out.

~CA~

_I like the Bartender,_

_Ooh, if you're looking for me,_

_I'm at the barrrrr with her._

I groaned and search blindly for my phone. When I found it on the bedside table, I opened it and saw a missed call from Rose. I called her back.

"Finally bitch!"

I huffed. "What do you want?"

"It's about time you woke up. It's three in the afternoon. We leave at five. Charlie wants us back at the station in an hour. Bring your things, we'll leave straight from there."

"OK. Shit, I need food."

"Oh, right. Alice wants us to meet her at Red Lobster in ten."

I jumped out of bed.

"I'll pick you up and after breakfast Alice will drop her car home. Then, she'll ride with us to the station. I'm gonna leave my car there, and we'll drive to Forks in the other detective's car." She yawned.

"I don't understand how you're still tired," I said as I pulled off my sweats. "I'm gonna go shower real quick. If I'm not done in time, just let yourself in. You have the key."

"Yeah, see you later." She hung up.

I quickly jumped into the shower, and brushed my teeth after. I ran into my closet and looked for my designer jeans and a tank top. I figured if it was cold in Forks, I'd just pull on a sweater. I put on a matching set of lace bra and panties and threw on my outfit. Finally, I went searching for my black sweater that had the word "SEXY" on the front, across the breasts, in little tiny sequins. I heard a key turn in the lock and the door swung open.

"Bella, you done?" Rose yelled.

"Yes, big mouth, all done," I said, putting on my hoop earrings that also had the word "SEXY" in the holes.

She came in my room and whistled. "You know, if I wasn't dating your brother, I would totally fuck you."

"Nice to know Rose," I said and winked.

I quickly applied some eyeliner and mascara and left my hair to cascade down my back.

"Ready."

Rose and I headed to my living room and carried each of my boxes out to her BMW. I was surprised the car didn't break down as yet. She had a ton of boxes, while I only had about twelve in all.

"I hope dad called a moving truck," I grumbled. Rose grunted in agreement and we were finally off to Red Lobster.

**Promise the next chapter will be much more interesting! (;**


	3. Who Is That!

***ducks behind the couch* Yeah, sorry. I know the last two chapters were boring as shit. *grins* Not to worry! This chapter we'll finally meet our other lovely detectives. *jumps around excited***

**Enjoy!**

At Red Lobster, the main conversation between us girls, was about the decorations of our new house. Alice had already laid out plans of what the living room, dining room, bedrooms, and other rooms would look like. Rose and I just looked at each other in exasperation.

After lunch, we followed Alice home so she could drop her car off, and then drove over to the station. There was a silver Volvo SX60 sitting in one of the parking spaces and a U-HAUL truck two spaces away from the Volvo. The girls and I sighed at the sight of the U-HAUL. There was no way that Volvo, if that was the one we were driving to Forks in, was going to hold all our boxes.

Dad came out with three other guys in tow. One, my brother Emmett, and the other two that I never met before. One of them had dark blond hair, blue eyes, and was strongly built. The other had dark brown hair, with highlights of gold and copper. His eyes were a sharp green, muscular, built, and he was undeniably sexy.

"Whose that?" Alice breathed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "That's your brother, Alice."

"WHAT?" I yelled as Alice yelled, "THE OTHER ONE!"

Rose nodded. "That's her brother, Edward. And Alice, the other one is MY brother, Jasper."

"So are our brothers the other three detectives?" I asked as we all climbed out the car. "How come I've never met your brothers?"

Rose shrugged. "I guess. And I don't know Bella, I've only met Edward once anyway."

Alice shook her head. "I don't care, as long as I get to room with him."

"Alice, I'm pretty sure there will be six rooms. Maybe five 'cause dad knows Rose and Em are together."

Alice shook her head. "No, I know Jasper and I will be together soon."

Rose and I looked at each other, back at Alice, and then shook our heads as dad came over with the guys.

"Angels, these are your other partners." Dad introduced us. "Emmett, you know our angels. Jasper, Edward, this here is Bella, Rosalie, and Alice."

Jasper extended his hand out to Alice. "Please to meet you ma'am," he drawled in a southern accent. I'd be lying if I said that wasn't sexy at all.

Alice stared at him for a few seconds. "You've kept me waiting long enough."

"My apologies, ma'am."

Alice shook his hand and everyone just stared at them in bewilderment. I looked over to Rose and her facial expression said the same as mine did. What the fuck?

Jasper looked over to me next. "Nice to meet you, Bella."

I shook his hand. "Likewise, Jasper."

He turned toward Rose and hugged her. Edward hugged Alice and then shook Rosalie's hand, introducing himself to her. After I hugged Emmett, I turned toward Edward.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," I whispered. We extended our hands out to each other and jumped when we felt a shock. It was like the electricity was running through my veins.

"It's my pleasure, Bella," he whispered back.

His green eyes were so mesmerizing, I couldn't look away. Our hands were still holding each other and his hand was so soft. His fingers were long, too; I bet he was a pianist.

Suddenly, I felt like an invisible force field was pulling me toward him.

What the fuck?

**Review ? (:**


	4. New Names

**So, how'd you all like the last chapter? *grins* Okay, here's some more Edward/Bella action ... well, not a lot, but it's some. **

**Enjoy!**

Someone cleared their throat.

"You two done now?" Emmett asked, bored.

I broke eye contact with Edward and let his hand go. I could feel my face getting hot. He cleared his throat and looked toward Charlie. I did the same and saw him grin at us.

I cocked an eyebrow at him, but then turned back to the boxes in Rose's BMW.

"I hope that U-HAUL is for us," Rose commented.

Emmett nodded. "We knew how many things you girls would need to take , so we got a truck."

I rolled my eyes at that and took my first box over to the truck. There was a guy - I'm guessing the driver - stacking boxes. The truck was already half-full and Emmett had said we had so many things. I rolled my eyes again.

The driver came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Nick. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand out and I managed to shake it without dropping my box.

"Hey Nick. Nice to meet you, I'm Bella." I smiled at him and he smiled back as he took my box, and set it in the corner.

Jasper hopped up in the truck next and helped Nick stack the rest of our boxes.

After all the boxes were stacked into the U-HAUL, Charlie took us inside his office, where Alice and Rose sat in the chairs, me on his desk, and the guys by the door.

"Now," Charlie started, "Remember the cellphones I gave you. They're only for contacting each other and me. Remember your names, too."

"Wait, what were ours again?" Alice asked.

"Alice, you are Mary Hale, Rose is Lily Swan, and Bella, you are Elizabeth Cullen. Edward will be Anthony Cullen, Emmett is Mike Swan, and Jasper, you are Jackson Hale."

Everyone stared at him in silence. I went and stood over his shoulder, looking at the paper.

"Why do we have the same last names?"

"Because Bella, you are all married."

Alice was drinking water at the time, and I was glad I wasn't in her line of spit.

"Married, dad? I'm married to … Edward?"

He nodded.

"I'm married to Jasper?" Alice asked and grinned.

Charlie nodded again.

He handed me a file and then shooed us out the door. You don't want wanna be late. The drive is three hours."

"How are we going?" Alice asked.

"We're taking my car," Edward replied as he pressed a button on his keys and the silver Volvo flashed its lights.

Shit. Three hours in a car with my "husband"?

Just my luck.

**What do you all think is gonna happen on the drive to Forks? *Smirks***


	5. You Can Sleep With Me

***Grins and waves* Hello. Not much of an A/N this time.. only saying that I OWN NOTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

Here we were, on our way to our new house in Forks. Rose and Alice decided they would sit in Emmett's and Jasper's laps for the ride and I would ride in the passengers seat while Edward drove.

I rolled my eyes at that, but sat in the front anyway, wanting to learn some things about my new husband. Edward and I talked the whole ride, from our full names all the way down to what types of foods we like to eat. He seemed like a pretty cool, laid back guy, and I felt myself liking him.

"Rose!" Alice yelled.

I turned around to see what was going on. Rose was straddling Emmett's lap, while Alice sat near Jasper, his arm around her shoulder.

"I don't need a front row seat to your and Emmett's porn movie!"

Edward and I snickered as Emmett and Jasper's laugh rang throughout the vehicle. I could tell Rose was glaring at Alice as Edward pulled up to the house. The house was two-stories, and white and blue. Overall, it was beautiful, with the ways it had flowers growing out in the front yard, and alongside the house.

Edward and I got out first, leaving the two couples in the car to work out their problems. We waited for the U-HAUL to stop before opening the latch in the back and raising the cover. Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett joined us seconds after and started carrying boxes into the house.

"I GOT THE MASTER'S BEDROOM!" I shouted.

Emmett whined as I took my first box to the master's bedroom. I stood outside the door and looked around the second floor.

"Wow, Charlie forgot to mention how big the house was," Alice said.

"Yeah, he also forgot to mention that there are only three bedrooms," I muttered.

Edward chuckled as he carried two boxes to the master's bedroom. "Don't worry Bella, I'll sleep on the couch if you want."

I tilted my head as he set the boxes on the floor.

"Bells," Alice whispered, "please tell me you're not gonna let him sleep on the couch."

"Bitch, if you do that, I can guarantee that you will be sleeping on the couch tomorrow night."Rose threatened.

I narrowed my eyes at Rose as she took a box to her new room. I shook my head and walked into my new room.

"Edward." I waited until he was looking at me to start talking.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch."

He looked at me for a solid forty-five seconds. "Why not?"

"Because, we're supposed to be married, and if we don't act like a married couple in the house, how are we supposed to act like one, outside of the house?"

I smiled and he smiled back. "You're right. So where would you like me to sleep?"

I rolled my eyes. "On the bed, Edward."

He looked at me sheepishly. "I don't know, are you sure about that?"

I frowned. "What? You don't wanna sleep next to me?"

He smirked. "It depends. Are you gonna kick or punch me, in your sleep?"

I smacked his arm, playfully and shook my head. "No Edward, no kicking or punching."

We laughed and went back downstairs to bring up the other boxes. After about an hour of carrying every single box into the house, we were finally finished and were cleaning up the U-HAUL when we heard a familiar voice behind us.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

**Who do you guys think it is? What do you think about Edward and Bella's sleeping arrangements? I'd like to hear (:**


	6. Just a Little Closer

**Yo people! *waves* How yall doing? *grins* Hope you all like my story so far.**

**Enjoy!**

"Oh, shit," I heard Alice mutter.

I turned around and internally groaned. There was Mike Newton, staring at me like a child lost in a toy store.

"Mike, hi."

"Bella!" He exclaimed and grabbed me in a hug.

I patted his back awkwardly and cleared my throat. I moved backwards and Edward showed up behind me, grabbing my left hand slowly.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Oh, um, I've been good, you know, living life. How about you?"

He grinned. "Same here. Jessica and I got married about two years ago; we're having a little girl soon. We already have a one year old boy."

"Oh, congrats!" I faked a smile as Edward slid something cold on my finger and let my hand go. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

Mike narrowed his eyes. "Cullen."

I felt Edward nod. "Newton."

I rested my hands on Edward's as Mike's eyes flashed to my ring, which was silver, and had a shiny diamond in the middle.

"Oh," he frowned, "you're married?"

Edward grinned. "Yeah, for about a year now."

Mike nodded and turned around as a little boy called for his daddy on the porch.

"I'll see you guys later?" He asked before he turned and slightly jogged to his son.

Edward loosened his hold on my waist and Alice grimaced.

"He's still after you, Bells."

I rolled my eyes and walked into the house.

"Where's Rose and Emmett?"

Jasper cleared his throat. "Apparently breaking in their new bed."

Everyone groaned and plopped down in the living room. Jasper and Alice took the floor while I sat on the couch, Edward's head in my lap.

"I'm exhausted," I said as I gently ran my fingers through Edward's hair.

Everyone nodded. "How about some pizza and then bed?"

They nodded again and I got up to go find a take-out menu. When I finally found one, I sat on the counter, my legs dangling off the side. Edward came and stood between my legs.

"Have you decided?'

I shook my head no and he chuckled, taking the menu out of my hands. He read through the menu and picked up the phone, dialing the pizza parlor. He ordered three pies: cheese, chicken, and jalapeno peppers.

I smiled and he smiled back. I looked at his lips then back to his eyes. Our faces were getting closer; I could feel his breath on my face.

_Just a little closer, Edward, and I will finally be able to kiss those gorgeous, pouty lips of yours._

Our lips brushed together lightly before we jumped apart, Alice's voice ringing through the silence.

"Bella!"

***Ducks behind the couch* So ... an almost kiss, huh? *grins* I know I know, I'm horrible *huffs* More chapters coming up !**


	7. Electricity

**So yeah, I uploaded this one today too ... be happy *grins* Enjoy!**

Edward groaned, moving away while I silently cursed Alice for interrupting.

"What, Alice?"

"We don't have any soda," she said, pouting.

"I'll go and buy some after I shower."

She nodded and crawled back to Jasper.

I rolled my eyes and made my way upstairs to my new bedroom. Edward was in bed, snuggled up, looking peaceful.

Quietly, I ran to the bed and started jumping on it. He removed the blanket from his head and stared at me like I was crazy.

"Wakey wakey sunshine!" I yelled, breathless.

He narrowed his eyes at me and knocked my legs out from under me, his hand going to the back of my head as I fell on the bed with a squeal. He straddled my waist and started tickling my sides.

"Edward!" _Pant. _"Stop—" _Pant. _"—please!"

"No!" He shouted. "First say I am the best fake husband you ever had!"

I stopped giggling and looked at him. "Edward, you're the only fake husband I've ever had."

He shrugged and continue to tickle me.

I started giggling again. "Alright, alright! You are the best fake husband ever!"

He grinned and laid down next to me. "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes as I tried to get my breath back. "You really are something else."

He chuckled as I got up, grabbed my towel, and shuffled down to the en suite. I stripped myself and took a nice, hot shower; The hot water felt amazing on my aching muscles.

After my quick, ten minute shower -yes, that's quick for me- I walked out, wrapping my towel around me. I headed to the closet and looked for sweats and a tank top.

Suddenly, I heard a whistle and looked around the closet door to see Edward looking at me from the bed. He was laying down on one side and was leaning on his arm.

"It's not everyday you get to see your fake wife walk around in her towel." He smirked.

I huffed and walked over to the bed, picking up a pillow and slapping him numerous times with it.

"Bella!" he yelled, trying to dodge the pillow.

I quickly got up and ran back over to the closet, making sure my towel didn't fall off. I changed into my new matching bra and panties set that Alice bought me, and then pulled on the sweats and tank top.

I walked into the bathroom and then back into the bedroom, to see Edward glaring at me from the bed. I smiled sweetly.

"Edward, my wonderful fake husband. Would you drive me to the grocery store?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Why can't you drive?"

I glared at him. "'Cause, Eddie, we came with your car. Our cars won't get here until tomorrow."

He glared again and then sighed. "Fine."

I grinned as he grabbed his car keys and followed me out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Alice!" I yelled and she released herself from Jasper's grasp.

"What?"

"We're gonna go buy your damn soda."

She nodded and went back to Jasper. Edward rolled his eyes as I grabbed my sweater from the chair and followed him out the door. We got into the car and he slowly pulled away from the curb.

"So, Mrs. Cullen," he said, smiling.

I smiled back. "So, Mr. Cullen."

"Your dad never gave me the ring he was supposed to give me."

"What ring?" I was confused.

"We're married. We're both supposed to have a ring on our finger."

I looked down at my left hand. "Then whose ring is this?"

He looked down at the ring. "Oh, it was the ring that Jasper had for Alice. Shit, we gotta give that back."

I nodded. "So are we gonna go buy rings?"

He nodded. "Yeah, of course."

We reached the grocery store and got out. Edward grabbed a shopping cart and followed me into the store. I headed straight for the soda/juice section and grabbed two bottles of Coke, putting it into the cart gently.

I looked up to Edward's excited face and quirked an eyebrow. He held up a blue plastic container and I laughed.

"Yes, Edward, we can get the Oreos."

He grinned and put the Oreos in the shopping cart. For the next ten minutes, we walked through ever aisle, looking for junk food. Once we found ice cream, I grabbed a container and we made our way to the check-out line.

Edward paid for our grocery, even though I glared at him the entire time; It didn't seem to phase him. We packed our groceries in the trunk of the Volvo and were soon on our way home.

I teased Edward about his 'mom' car and he got upset. I gave him a kiss on the cheek to make it up to him. He smiled and parked in the driveway. We got out simultaneously and went around to the back of the car. We both reached for the same bag and our hands touched. I felt a familiar spark of electricity run up my arm and gasped. I looked at Edward's shocked face as he stared down at me.

**Ooohh, electricity xD **

**Any Thoughts?**


	8. Pizza!

**Third chapter of the night! *grins* Enjoy y'all.**

"Wha-What was that?" I stuttered.

He shook his head slowly. "I have no idea."

I took a deep breath and proceeded to get the rest of the groceries. Alice opened up the door as we walked up the porch steps and we took off for the kitchen. After all the groceries were put away and a bottle of Coke was on the coffee table, Rose and Emmett came down.

"Well, it took you two long enough." Alice smirked.

I shuddered and went to get the door as the doorbell rang. I quickly paid the pizza man and closed the door behind me. I sat the boxes down on the coffee table and went to get some paper plates.

"Eat up guys," I said as I laid the paper plates on the table.

Emmett was the first to grab a plate and take three slices of pizza. Where all his food went, I had no idea. The boy liked to eat. I discovered that Jasper liked to eat too, a lot.

Shit, I had to give the ring back. I went to Jasper and handed him the ring in his palm as Alice jumped on the couch near him, a plate of pizza in her hands. He nodded his thanks to me and I turned away to grab a pizza.

Edward caught my attention by waving a slice of pizza at me. I smiled and thanked him quietly as I took the pizza and sat on the couch near him. Everyone ate their dinner as we all talked about the case. We agreed we would go shopping in the city for cameras and other devices, tomorrow.

Everyone finished eating and headed upstairs. As I walked into my and Edward's bedroom, I froze. I was sleeping in this room. Next to Edward. On the bed.

Oh, hell.

**Thoughts? (;**


	9. Sorry Excuse for a Mother

**New Chapter! *grins and waves* Hey y'all ! This is a BIT of a sad chapter, not tear inducing, but still sad.**

**Enjoy!**

As soon as I reached the doorway of my room, I remembered that Alice and Jasper were still on the couch. I figured I should go down there and make sure they made it upstairs without injuries; yup, 'cause that's me, Helpful Bella.

As I waited for Alice and Jasper to get off the couch and head upstairs, I stood by the window, looking out to the neighborhood. The street looked familiar, but then again, every street in Forks looked the same. I thought back to the day when my parents and I first moved to Forks. My mother, Renee, was freaking out because the moving truck wasn't at our home before we got there.

Five minutes into her freak-out session, a big moving truck stopped in front of our house. I smiled at the look on my mother's face; she was so happy. We were all so happy for those fourteen years. Then, she left. She just got up and left, to be with the guy from her job. My smile faltered, my happiness turned to anger. I couldn't believe she would do this to me, and her husband. We both loved her so much; I guess that love just wasn't enough for her.

So lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear when Edward called my name.

"Bella!" he said louder.

I jumped slightly and turned around. He was standing against the wall that opened up to the living room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

I sniffed and turned around to face the window. I didn't notice that I was crying. I quickly wiped my tears away as he moved up to me.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

I nodded slightly and he led me to the staircase, his hand on my lower back. I pushed the door open of our bedroom and headed straight for the bed, climbing and turning on my side. I could feel the tears coming back and I didn't need Edward seeing me all broken.

I felt his side of the bed dip and the lights turned off. I sniffed again, trying to clear up my stuffy nose. I felt his hand snake across my waist and he pulled me toward him, my back against his chest. I turned in his arms and hid my face in the crook of his neck. By this time, the waterworks had returned. He turned onto his back and pulled me along with him, hugging me tightly against his body.

For the next twenty minutes or so, I told him about my sorry excuse for a mother, and he listened closely without saying a word. I felt my eyes drooping and I sniffed again, shifting so I was laying on him, my head on his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head as I succumbed to the darkness.

**So, don't you all just hate Renee? *grimaces* Anyway, if you guys had Bella's life, how would you spend her and Edward's first night? *smirks***


	10. Marked as a Cullen

**2nd Chapter for tonight (2-20)! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

I woke up with a sticky face, my hair stuck to my cheeks. I looked around for Edward and didn't see him anywhere. I figured he was already downstairs, and got up, grabbing my towel and heading toward our shower.

I turned on the shower and stripped, getting in and letting the water was away my tears from the previous night. My stomach growling, I quickly washed up and got out, wrapping myself in the big fluffy towel.

I brushed my teeth and walked to the closet, grabbing a set of bra and panties, and then sweatpants. I spotted one of Edward's shirts that read CULLEN on the back and UW FOOTBALL on the front. I grinned and took it off its hanger, putting it on and walking over to the mirror. I smiled and wiped the water dripping from my hair. I figured my hair look pretty when it was wet and let it stay down as I headed downstairs.

I smelt pancakes and waffles before I rounded the corner; everyone was already up.

"Well, this is definitely a good morning!" I grinned.

Edward chuckled. "Good morning, Bella."

"Morning, Princess!" Emmett boomed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Princess?"

He shrugged. "You're the youngest.."

I shrugged and headed for the plates, grabbing one and filling it up with waffles.

"Hey B, I like your shirt," Rose said, smirking.

I winked at her and looked over at Edward, who was smirking himself.

I shrugged, smiling. "What? We're married, aren't we?"

He winked at me and said, "Of course we are love," and left the kitchen.

"Oooh girl," Rose said. I looked over at her and she was fanning herself.

"If you don't marry that sexy piece of ass for real, I will. That wink alone just had me wet!Whew!"

I laughed. "You're lucky my brother left before you said that."

I headed into the living room where the guys were watching the news and eating their breakfast. I sat near Emmett, who was shuffling the pancakes and waffles into his mouth like they had legs and they were running away. Edward sat on the other couch and looked at me, mouthing "Are you okay?" I smiled at his concern for me, and nodded. He grinned and proceeded to eat.

I ate my waffles as the news talked about a robbery at a gas station. I shook my head. The nerve of those people; I didn't understand why they had to steal. They could've just bought whatever it is that they wanted.

"Maybe they didn't have money to buy it," I heard Emmett say.

I raised an eyebrow. Did I just say that out loud?

Edward laughed. "Yes, love. I believe you did.

I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes at myself. I definitely had no filter. Alice and Rose walk through the front door just as soon as I finished mentally chastising myself.

"Where were you two?" I inquired.

Rose shrugged. "We went for a walk."

I nodded slightly, puzzled. I couldn't remember the last time Rosalie went for a walk.

"So we going shopping today?" Alice asked.

Emmett nodded, licking his plate. "Yeah, we gotta get cameras and stuff."

I shot him a disgusted look. "You know you can always get more food, Em."

He shrugged and I got up, put my plate in the kitchen sink and headed upstairs to get dressed. I was in the closet looking for clothes when I heard the bedroom door open and Edward walked in. I smiled at him and he smiled back, walking toward me.

"What are you doing in here? Hiding?" He asked, his eyes smiling.

"Just looking for something to wear," I answered, smiling.

He smirked. "I don't know, I kind of don't want you to change; You look good in my clothes."

I blushed and smacked his arm, lightly. "Hmm, okay. I'll wear your shirt to the store then. That okay with you?" I asked.

He nodded, grinning. "Yeah, that's fine with me."

I smirked. I really did like wearing his clothes, too. I was marked as a Cullen.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
